Myself or My Lady
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: Melisandre gets a visit from Stannis where they discuss Selyse and Stannis shows Melisandre that she belongs to him.


**Myself or My Lady**

**By: **shadowofdragonstone

**Ship: **Stannis x Melisandre

**Word Count: **1367

**Summary: **Melisandre gets a visit from Stannis where they discuss Selyse and Stannis shows Melisandre that she belongs to him.

**Note: **Half book canon, half show canon. Consider this fic a bastard.

It didn't take a genius to see that Lady Melisandre had an incredible amount of love for her king. Stannis Baratheon, an honourable and truly just man, the one all should fear deep in their hearts. There was nothing as terrifying as a truly just man. Yet, with all the time she spent with her king, she knew no fear towards him in her heart, there was only love for the man who had given her a title and a place to live where she feared nothing and no one. The Red Temple had been a good home, a nice home, one where she fit in. Yet since she became a woman, many men there had begun to pursue her to be their woman. They wouldn't marry her, they had just wanted to have her when they were bored, but she was not meant to be a man's whore. Lover, she could do. But the only man who would ever have any hold on her heart would be King Stannis. He was a very subtle lover, which made it all the more fun when they were fooling around with each other. Every time he came to her in the night, she was amazed by him in some way.

So the night before they left for the Wall, Melisandre was not expecting a visit from her king. She had thought that he'd be making plans, but once he removed his cloak, she knew that he was going to be staying a while. "To what do I owe this pleasure, my king?" she asked, acting as innocent as possible to try and lure him. Somehow, it usually worked.

"We'll be leaving Selyse and Shireen at Eastwatch while we ride for Castle Black. Davos will be going to White Harbour to recruit Manderly," he said, sitting down across from her.

"So, I'm still coming with you?" she asked. "Is that really all you're here for? To tell me what I already know?"

"Yes, you're still coming with me, we'll be together, my Lady," he replied and a smile formed on her face. "And no, that is not all I am here for. I really think we should talk about certain things."

"What things, my king?" she asked, worried that he wouldn't actually be staying. Worried that he'd put a stop to what they had. She felt like she wouldn't be able to live without him. He was everything to her. King, saviour and lover.

"Selyse told me about the conversation the two of you had. The one where you discussed Shireen," he said, his face tinting red while he said it. Obviously Selyse had mentioned to him that Melisandre had been nude for quite a bit of their conversation. Melisandre hadn't failed to notice the Queen's eyes sweeping over her body often while they had been talking. "What did you mean by 'The Lord of Light needs her?' You're not going to hurt my daughter, are you?"

Melisandre was taken aback when he asked her this. She would have put an end to Edric Storm, her king's late brother's bastard son, if Davos hadn't stopped her. But Princess Shireen was her king's daughter and heiress, she was sworn to protect the young princess. She loved the princess like one would love their own family. "Why would I ever hurt Shireen, my king?" she asked.

"King's Blood," he replied. "Shireen is of my blood."

"Would I ever hurt you, my king?" she asked, standing up and moving towards him.

"No," he replied, after a moment, looking up into her eyes.

"Exactly. I would never hurt your princess," she replied. "I'm sworn to you and your family."

"Does that mean that if Selyse asked something of you, you'd obey without question?" he asked. "Even if she asked you to become intimate with her?"

"Intimate with Queen Selyse?" Melisandre asked, her eyebrows raised. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're loyal to myself and my family," he replied. "And Selyse thinks you're beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, my king," she replied, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Would you be jealous if I were intimate with Selyse? Please be honest, my king. Would you have been jealous if you had come in here and Selyse had been in here with me?"

Stannis looked away from her and sucked in some air sharply. "Yes, I would. You are not Selyse's, you're mine," he growled lightly. Melisandre offered him her had, which he took in his own, using it to pull her on top of him. Melisandre fell into Stannis' lap with a smile on her mouth. His hand found its way to the tie of her gown, pulling at it, trying to get it open. Melisandre stilled his hand and opened it herself, Stannis' hand slipping inside almost right away, groping her. "You're mine."

"Yours, my king. Always yours. I'll never need anyone else, not as long as I live, as long as I am yours and you are mine," she whispered into his ear, as his fingers brushed over her breast. She let out a long sigh at his touch and her eyes fluttered shut. Stannis gave a small half laugh at her reactions to his touch. "Yours."

"Always mine," he whispered, pressing a small kiss to her jaw, pushing her gown open all the way and pulling her across his body. Sitting astride her king, Melisandre held his shoulders, his own hand grasped her hip tightly, tight enough to leave slight bruises on her alabaster skin. He pushed her gown from her shoulders, revealing every inch of her skin to him. "You are so beautiful, my lady."

"And you're incredibly handsome, my king," she said, her hands moving to trace his jaw with her index finger. "So handsome that I can't bear to be away from you for long, because when you're gone, I feel so empty inside, so sad and scared. And no one, especially not Selyse, can not fill the gap you leave within me."

"Good. I should talk with her then. Tell her that you're mine and she can't have you," Stannis replied looking into Melisandre's red eyes. "And if she still persists in her belief that the two of you could ever be a possibility, I'll have to replace her with you. Make you my queen. My men already make jokes about it. They say that there are two queens on Dragonstone: the crowned and the crown-less. They say that it's the Crownless Queen that the king loves, that she is the one that the so-called Queen's Men fight for, that she is the truer queen of the two."

Melisandre had no way to prevent the smile that graced her lips. "I can't be a queen Stannis. You know my background," she whispered against his lips. "And if your men found out too, they'd prefer that you sent me to work in the kitchen."

"No they would not because I would stop them for doing so," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to her bottom lip. "And if they said anything of the sort, they would be punished. You saw what I had them do to Ser Davos when he tried to hurt you. He tried to kill you. The problem is, I just don't think that he understands how important you are to me. You're everything to me. He doesn't understand that I couldn't cope in life without you."

Melisandre looked into Stannis' eyes and could see nothing but praise and adoration from her in them. Her heart swelled with happiness as she wondered if Selyse had ever received such praise from Stannis. It wasn't likely, he rarely regarded her, and when he did it often involved Shireen in one way or another. Selyse may have loved Stannis, but Melisandre knew that he didn't love her. He didn't hate her, for he had no reason to, but he didn't love her. So when Stannis' lips crashed against her's, Melisandre knew it was out of love and adoration, nothing less. She smiled against his lips and moved closer to him, pressing her body to his. "Always you, my king; never your lady," she repeated. "Always yours."


End file.
